Valentine's Surprises
by fighter419
Summary: Both Edward and Bella have surprises for each other when Edward gets home from a business trip on Valentine's Day weekend. Short one-shot that seemed to cute in my head not to share. Hope you enjoy.


**Hey everyone and Happy Valentine's Day. Even if you don't have a significant other you should still try to spread love and joy to someone you care about like a parent, sibling, friend, whoever.**

**I know it's been FOREVER since I have posted anything. But I got this little story in my head when I saw a cute picture today. Since I got it done I figured I would post it. **

**If anyone was wondering, I have slowly but surely been working on new stuff. But real life really gets in the way and my job has just been draining my energy that I used to have to write stories. Thankfully, I have been getting some writing mojo back, so we'll see how it goes.**

**This is un-beta'd and was written just this night and posted after a quick read through. So there is probably lots of errors so forgive me for that. But I hope you still enjoy.**

**I will post the picture that promted this story on Twitter. My Twitter profile link is on my profile page. If for some reason it's not there, then look me up. I use the same name as my pen name.**

**I don't own Twilight or anything of the like.**

* * *

I sat on the couch watching the ridiculous show that the sitter wanted to watch. She only had to come and play with me for a little bit but she stayed, cuz let's face it, I'm super cute. And I couldn't say that I minded the attention.

"I'm home," I heard Mom's voice coming from the doorway. I did my best to get off the couch without falling, which I almost accomplished, and ran towards Mom.

"AJ, how's my little boy?" she gushed picking me up and holding me to her as I wiggled in her arms. "How was he today?" Mom asked the sitter as I licked her neck and face. She always complained about me doing that, but I knew she liked it. Who didn't like a good licking when being greeted? Besides she couldn't be telling the truth if she smiled when they told me to stop.

"He was good as always. Sadly, I think I could stop coming over because he seems to be able to hold out for longer."

"You're getting to be a big boy aren't you," she smiled kissing my head before she put me down and I gave a small whimper. It was more fun to be up high and cuddling with Mom.

They talked for a bit while I stayed close to Mom and finally the sitter left. Mom got changed and then went into what they called the bathroom and closed the door. Everyone thought it was weird when I watched them go, but I didn't understand when they watched me go all the time. But I guess maybe I just had weird people around me.

I heard the giant water bowl flush and sat there trying to be patient. When there was just silence and the door wasn't opening fast enough, I started to whimper and scratch at the door. Finally Mom opened the door with a concerned look on her face. Slowly, I approached her as she sat on the floor in front of me and I climbed into her lap and rolled onto my back so she could rub my belly.

"Hope you don't mind change, because things are going to be changing soon," she smiled and I answered her with a small happy yelp as I licked her hand. "Let's go get ready for when Daddy gets home."

I ran to the kitchen with mom behind me and I went straight for the bags she sat down by the door. It smelled like there were a lot of tasty things hidden in those bags and I couldn't wait to start eating them.

"Hey, no, be a good boy, so we don't overwhelm your Daddy too much tonight," she smiled ruffling my fur before she grabbed all the bags off the floor and put them on the counter. I rubbed my paws over my fur to get it back how it was. I knew I was cute and irresistible to pet, but at least put the fur back.

I watched as Mom turned on some music dancing a bit as she made dinner for her and Dad. Every now and then I would give a little bark to remind her I was here and wanting to help taste test the food. She filled my food bowl and I immediately went over and ate some. Eventually she was done in the kitchen and was sprinting up the stairs mumbling something about time.

I ran after her, but got caught up on the big steps. Every night I dreamt of the day that I would be big enough to run up and down the steps as easily as Mom did.

Once I got into the bedroom and she was standing in front of the reflective surface and putting stuff on her face. While she was doing whatever it was she was doing I sat there looking at her. She always did this in the morning, but I never saw her do this when she got home. Mostly she took stuff off her face and put on what she called comfy clothes.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not putting that much on," she told me. I didn't think I was giving her an odd look, but whatever.

I walked into the bedroom and laid down on my big pillow. After a couple minutes she came out and immediately went into the room with all the clothes. When she came out she looked nice though I didn't care what she wore. She was the best Mom ever.

"Come here, AJ," she called and I ran over to her. Before I could jump up on her she stopped me and held me still. I growled playfully licking and nipping at her hands. "Stop, be good. Tonight is even more important than it was initially," she laughed as I still squirmed to play a bit with Mom before I met Dad.

I stopped and my ears perked up when I heard something at the front door. As I ran towards it, Mom grabbed me and then I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Bella?"

"I'm just in the bedroom, I'll be right down," she called back to the stranger. I growled a bit not liking my Mom going anywhere without me. Mostly when there's a stranger in my home that I promised her I would protect when she got me. "Stop that," she chided and I looked up at her innocently. "That's your Dad, and you have to stay here for a second until I come get you, Okay?"

She sat me down and ran her hands down her outfit and shut the door. I heard her go downstairs while the stranger walked around. When she got to him I could hear them talking, and I tried to be patient by going back and sitting on my pillow. Then I heard high pitched noise that came from Mom and I started barking and scratching at the door wanting the other person to know I was here and ready to protect my Mom, even if it was from who she called my Dad.

"What the hell?" I heard him say as footsteps were coming up the stairs.

I backed away from the door and stood to my fullest height ready to fight off whoever came through the door. When it opened I quickly went for the stranger who opened the door growling with teeth bared.

"Hey there little guy," the stranger said picking me up before I could bite him. I squirmed in his hands trying to get his hands.

"AJ stop, be good, this is your Dad," I heard Mom say and I stopped wiggling but was still growling at the person holding me. He looked odd with all the hair on his head sticking everywhere. It looked like a lot of people ruffled the fur on his head.

"Bella, did you just say I'm this dog's dad?" he asked looking at Mom.

"Yes, he's out little boy," she cooed as she pet my head. I smiled letting my tongue fall out of my mouth rubbing against her palm.

"For my son, he doesn't seem to like me much."

"I think he's just not used to you. Since I got him a month ago to make sure he was trained before you got back home from your trip. Besides you always said you wanted a dog."

"Yeah, I want a dog that likes me, not one that attacks me on site," he replied as he handed me to Mom, where I cuddled into her.

"He'll warm up to you, won't you AJ?"

"What does AJ stand for?" he asked smiling at her.

"Anthony Jacob," she smiled.

"You gave him two names?"

"No, Anthony is his first and Jacob is his middle," she answered as she sat me down and started to walk towards the stairs when a beeping came from the kitchen.

"Love, you don't need to give a dog a middle name," he laughed as she smiled back at him. I looked at Mom to make sure he didn't hurt her from earlier when I heard her squeal.

"He's not just a dog, Edward. Besides he needs a full name."

"I'm sure he does," he sighed as he filled some glasses with red water while Mom put the delicious smelling food on the table.

"The best part is, I have him all taken care of and he's even fixed."

"I guess no matter what I can't say no?"

"Nope," she smiled widely and pulled him in as they touched their faces together. I sat there staring at them while they kept their faces together wondering why Mom liked that but said no when I licked her.

"Later, right now I made you your favorite meal," she pulled away as he pressed his face against her neck.

"I think my favorite meal is right in my arms," he replied in what sounded like a growl. I stood up ready to growl back, but Mom just smiled and rolled her eyes as she pulled away and started to put food on their plates.

They sat down to eat and I laid under the table hoping for some scraps to fall on the floor for me. I guess Dad wasn't too bad since he did sneak me some food when Mom got up to get something.

Also while she was gone he got up and pulled something from a black bag on the floor and came back quickly.

"Please don't try to take this okay buddy. If you're good then I'll give you some treats I promise. But it's very important that you're Mom doesn't find out about this before she supposed to. Okay?"

I gave him a small bark in agreement. It seemed that Mom trusted him and I'll let him be until he does something bad then he's mine.

"Were you talking to AJ?"

"Yeah, I was letting him know who really the alpha in this family." Mom just laughed as she started to eat again hiding something under her legs. I went over to her and tried to see if it was something like a treat for me. Before I could get a good look at it she brushed me off her seat and I went back to my spot sitting between them under the table.

"That was delicious, love, and you definitely didn't have to do that all for me."

"Yes, I did. You just got back from a long business trip as well as it being Valentine's Day weekend," she smiled leaning towards him to press their face together.

"Since it is Valentine's Day weekend, let me say how much I love you," he started as he cleared his throat. "Never would I have imagined that a simple trip to the store would lead to finding my best friend and soul mate. Whenever I'm sad, upset or just not happy, all I have to do is think of you and I can't help but be happy and over the moon about my life. I know we've argued and had fights and trials that most wouldn't have made it through. But I believe that we're stronger and even closer because all of that shit. Honestly, I wouldn't trade those experiences for the world, because those solidified my belief that we can make it through anything together.

"Though this last month wasn't a trial for us, it just made me know more than ever how much I love and am blessed to have you in my life. How every morning I want to always know that you're mine. I know that a lot of people will be happy where we are and want or do nothing more, but you know I've always been a bit old fashioned. So Bella Swan, would you please agree to not only marry me, but let me shower you with love every day for the rest of our lives?" Dad asked as he pulled his hand that was holding the small box from under the table and opened it placing it on the table in front of Mom.

Mom was sitting there with he hands over her mouth and water was coming from her eyes. She looked like she might be happy but I couldn't tell. I kept looking between the two of them wondering what was going on. Then Mom nodded before mumbling a yes and they jumped up hugging and pressing their faces together in excitement.

When Mom jumped out of her seat I saw what she was hiding fall off the chair, so I went to investigate. I sniffed it and it smelled like Mom, but it wasn't because she was sitting on it. It looked like a small bone with a weird color at the end, so maybe she was hiding a treat for me. I laid down and started to try and chew it, but it definitely didn't taste like a bone and was a weird shape.

"What is AJ chewing on?" Dad asked. When he tried to grab it from my mouth I growled and held onto it because it was my job to figure out what it was. Then all the sudden the bone-like thing broke in half and he got the colored half and I got the rest of the bone that I ran away with in a small corner that only I could reach.

"Damn it, AJ come back here, heel!" Mom yelled as she chased after me.

"What is that?" Dad asked.

"Nothing, we just need to get it back."

"Why what was it?"

"Edward now is not the time to talk about it," she replied trying to reach behind the cabinet to reach me.

"But Bella, seriously what is this?" he asked again holding his half.

"Ugh, it's a pregnancy test, a positive one that he has in his mouth, because I was going to try and surprise you with it. That's why I left the table earlier to get it so I could surprise you with it. But it must've fell out from underneath me when I jumped up after you proposal and now he probably think it's a bone or we're playing a game with him. So help me get that damn pee stick out of his mouth!" she yelled at the end still trying to reach me while Dad just stood there looking stunned.

"Bella.." he mumbled. "Bella?" he said a bit louder. When she didn't respond he yelled her name for her and she turned to him. "Did you just say that's positive pregnancy test?" She nodded her head a bit nervous. "So are you saying you're pregnant and we're going to be parents?"

"No, Edward, I'm hiding the pee stick of old Miss. Johnson down the hall. You know the scandal that it would be for someone her age to be pregnant," she rolled her eyes annoyed. I wasn't sure if it was at him or me. "Of course it's ours and I'm sorry it came out like this, but please help me get that from AJ?" she signed

Dad calmly walked towards the kitchen and found a bag I knew on sight. He pulled out a full big treat without breaking it in a small piece like Mom does. I ran towards him dropping the icky bone by Mom and quickly started to eat the treat. It was so delicious and it took me a bit to get all the way through it. When I was done I looked around and didn't see Mom or Dad anywhere.

I sat there for a second until I heard some noise coming from upstairs. So I ran towards the stairs and started my climb up. Half way up I heard some weird noises and tried to get up even sooner using all the energy of the delicious treat to fuel my little legs.

Once at the top of the stairs I ran towards the bedroom and I heard Mom being really loud and Dad making weird noises. Since I didn't completely trust him alone with Mom I had to get in there soon. I started to bark and scrape at the door and even run into it until it finally opened.

The smell that hit me was new and strange and I couldn't place it. When I looked up I saw Dad looking weird and smelling odd too. I ran by him when I heard Mom mumble something from the bed and went to make sure she was alright.

"Nosey little thing isn't he?" Dad asked as he closed the door.

"He just isn't used to you being here as well as hearing those noises," she laughed while Dad mumbled something about getting used to it. "Edward, could you be the best ever and take him out before bed?" she asked. After a bit more asking from Mom he agreed and took me out and when we came back in I followed him up the steps and into the bedroom.

When Dad got into bed I sat on his side whimpering a bit. It didn't take long for him to sigh an reach down picking me up and setting me at the foot of the bed.

"You're actually letting him sleep on the bed?" Mom asked surprised, as though this hasn't been happening every night.

"As long as he doesn't wet it and sleeps that the foot of the bed. Besides I'm sure this has been a common occurrence since he got here," he smiled pressing his face against hers again as she giggled and shrugged. "Besides I don't think he trusts you alone with me yet."

I didn't care for this end of the bed and but as long as I get to stay by Mom, I'm good. I might not have cared for him before, but I think Dad and I are starting to get a good understanding of each other.

"At least he's protective so when the baby comes as well as having a nice guard dog," she mumbled while yawning.

I wasn't sure what baby they were talking about. But if it seemed to make my Mom happy like Dad did, then I guess I won't mind it too much. Just as long as I'm the one getting the treats and attention, I have no complaints about this life. And I definitely like whatever this Valentine's Day weekend is about as long as I keep getting full treats.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little story. **

**Again, please forgive any mistakes that are present.**

**Reviews are like getting full treats.**

**Be safe and happy.**

**~fighter419**


End file.
